Hellsing Corp ll Seras Victoria Unit
by Paranoid Paradox
Summary: Ever bored with your daily life routine? Do you want have an favorite character you always wanted for company? Well, this group gives just the company that gives your life more spice!


**Marionette:** This is simply for humor. None of this is to be taken seriously.

 **Bat:** Enjoy the reading. And thank you for taking your interest in reading!

* * *

 **HELLSING COPORATIONS: SERAS VICTORIA**

Hello! It is a pleasure to have you read this! We are the Hellsing Corporation where we make "monsters" for you—and you alone! Our role is have our customers enjoy themselves with our products— **Hell Units**. Hell Units, by our definition, are specialized creations for your company. They will bring hell if you're careless.

Nevertheless, there are a few warnings you will need to heed. First and foremost, Hellsing Corporations isn't they are to make sure your safe, sanity, health, and mentality is ensured. In ordering a Hell Unit, you are given the high responsibility for the care and usage. If failure results in your lack of abilities to follow instructions, you will end up with a hazardous situation, unstable, insanity, depress, violent, and destructive unit.

By reading this, your Seras Victoria unit has arrived. We appreciate your purchase for our sweetheart of a unit. Below are information regarding your Hell Unit. Please read and handle with care and respect.

 **Profile:**

Name: Seras Victoria

Nicknames: Police Girl, Draculina, Mignonette, Ms. Victoria, Hellsing's New Trump Card, Kitten

Serial Code: 0001

Age: 49 yrs. Old

Appearance: 19 yrs. Old

Height: Short || **Average** || Tall

Weight: **Small** || Medium || Heavy

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Race: Vampire

Affiliation(s): Hellsing Organization, London Metropolitan Police

Specialized: Former Firearm specialist

 **Package Materials & Accessories:**

One London Metropolitan Police Uniform

One yellow uniform

One pair of brown gloves

One pair of brown boots

One pair of white thigh highs

One burgundy uniform

One pair of burgundy boots

One pair of burgundy thigh highs

One blue uniform

One pair of black boots

One pink coat with hoodie

A Package Supply of Medical Blood [ Blood Types are Labeled and stored separately ]

Hellsing's ARMS Anti-Tank Rifle: Harkonnen

 **Upon Arrival:**

If your reaction is to freak out because of a coffin at your front door, it is a natural human response. Most of the time, Hell Units will arrive in some simple container. However, other units will not as they are more sensitive. Upon her arrival, Seras will be arrive in a brown coffin. This will probably make you uncomfortable. Thus, we suggest to have your package arrived at midnight or night as to avoid any uncomfortable suspicion from neighbors and authority. Of course, this is briefed in the ordering. We don't want to have you go through any discomfort while dealing with a coffin right at your front door.

 **Awakening:**

Seras Units are not difficult to wake. They are quite simple. As these units will have habits with sleeping sometimes, they can be a bit in a daze while sleeping. However, here is a list of a few ways to wake them up.

 **Master Wake-Up Call:** If you have an Alucard Unit—one of the many high priced units of our stock—you will need him for this. As he is the Master and Creator of Seras Units metaphorically, he is one of the people that order her around at times. The reason this unit of more safe to use as she sees him as her Master and the one that "gave her a new life". Once she is awaken, you will have to introduce yourself as she is going to be looking like a lost lamb. This will allow you to reprogram her.

 **Solider Tone:** If you have experience in military or just like to use a sergeant tone voice, this wake up will be easy for you. As Seras Units were originally police officers, they will respond quickly and efficiently when ordered. Just simple respond with: "Attend hut!" She will pop up out of nowhere. At first, she will be confused. Once awaken, she will ask you for your name in a soldier like manner until you tell her she can relax.

 **Wake-Up Kiss:** Depending if you lack the decency to care for personal space, you are allowed to try waking up Seras Unit with a kiss. Be warned as if she is awaken, you may injure yourself. If you wish to avoid injury, Bernadotte Units are more than happy to take your place. These units can take one heck of a beating! Though, it doesn't hurt to check them after a minor reaction. She will be flustered and embarrassed at first, but be assure to apologize for the scare. It will calm her down somewhat and ask for your name.

 **ATTENTION:** Once your Hell Unit is awake, reprogramming them is mandatory as to keep them maintained. Lack of reprogramming will result in tiny malfunctions within your Hell Units to grow in to major trouble. If you have experience with programing them, you are free to do so. However, if you do not have the skills to reprogram your Hell Unit, call the Corporation.

 **Stages & Modes:**

 **Default Seras:**

Having a strong-willed personality, Seras Units will come off as to being a bit tomboyish. Due to the traumatic of her pasts, Seras Until have striven past the hurdle. They are known to demonstrate strong morals and beliefs. This can be attested as they are not afraid to question what they feel within their heart. Nevertheless, they are loyal to their owners and work constantly and diligently to keep them safe. Although, Seras Units can be considered childish in behavior that make them hard to take seriously.

 **Child Seras:**

This is the reason a lack of reprogramming on a regular schedule is mandatory. If lacked of reprogramming, Seras Units will revert back to their child-like state. In this form, they are very rough on the outside and are known to burst in feelings of anger. Depending on the person, this mode is most avoidable at times if anyone you know your Seras Unit has a hatred for.

 **Red Seras:**

This mode is quite difficult to obtain as Seras Units—unlike Alucard Units—refuse to drink blood due to personal feelings. However, if your Seras Unit does drink blood, they will have a more snarky personality and smart mouth. This is from their blood consumption of the mercenary, Pip Bernadotte. Although, it is high possible, her personality growth is due to her master, Alucard.

 **Tourist Seras:**

Depending on your area, this mode won't appear a lot unless to stop disputes between two parties—high or low based on capabilities. Be warned, this mode makes the unit look like a tourist, but not knowledge of a tourist. There will be a trail of elderly people nearby if she is in this mode.

 **Police Seras:**

Before being a member of Hellsing, Seras Units were originally police officers. In this mode, they will revert to their police training under anything situation. If they feel you are being harmed, this mode will activated spontaneously. Good note, they make great teachers in learning self-defense if you are too lazy to sign and pay for those classes.

 **Blood Rage Seras:**

This mode is considered the most dangerous of the Seras Units and is hidden away for good measure. If in this mode, Seras Unit will go berserk. In this mist of rage, Seras units will attack anyone they set their anger to without a second thought.

 **Abilities:**

 **Clairvoyance**

This allows Seras Units the ability to visualize their surroundings. This is exceptional in illusions and tricks. As they are mentally trained to know that their eyes are **not** human, they will act "lie" if she relies on her human side.

 **Superhuman Strength**

She is known for her strength with the series as she is able to lift a weight more than an average weight lifter. It comes in hand in situations where you have a heavy load to carry around. She will be more than happy to help; just be sure to use her name as only a few use "Police Girl".

 **Superhuman Speed & Reflexes**

As she is quick on her feet—or sometimes—, Seras will be a bit quicker than your average runner. As her previous training under Master and police force will add on her remarkable skill.

 **Regeneration**

There is a specialized chip for Seras. Her skills will be able to replace a broken limbs or damages. We only insist you keep her up to date.

 **Advance Marksmanship**

She is high in eyesight. Her ability to see at far greater distances comes mighty handy in case of impending danger or trouble.

 **Shapeshifting**

As this skill is not her best, she is able to change her appearance. Although as to how far, that is something yet to be tested.

 **Immortality**

Seras Units live quite a long life. Even their memory chip are specialized in design and "special" compartment.

 **Invulnerability**

Seras Units are made the finest of materials and do not destroy easily. However, they are known for injuries and are to be treated on the spot if such things appear. Repairs for minor damage only are rare as she is able to heal herself in a neat—or messy—manner.

 **Superhuman Senses**

This is self-explanatory.

 **Advance Combat**

Being a soldier, Seras has quite knowledgeable skill in combat. This can range from firearms, weaponry, and self-defense.

 **Familiar Summoning**

If you see a French man with a brown hat and uniform with a red scarf around your home, do not be alarm. This is just another feature of Seras Units. If she is in her Red Mode or has drink blood, this is the result. As Seras Unit has a "shadow" of a familiar as you see him around, he is quite helpful and protective of whatever home the Seras Unit resides.

 **Intangibility:**

Seras have a rather unique feature that won't happen a lot with this unit. She might use doors more than solid objects. As unique creations, Seras units may pass through objects. However, the results are uncertain as she does not use them as often as her Master.

 **Food:**

Seras Units do not require much except blood. However, unlike other units, Seras Units will not concede to drinking blood as they view it as "losing a piece of herself". However, with patience, Seras Units will drink. Thus, it is not advised to push them and let them develop on their own. Be warned, Seras Units will try eating "normal" food as they still struggle with the fact they are no longer human.

 **Sleep:**

Please make sure these units sleep in a coffin. They have the tendency to prefer beds, but as to keep up their strength: They need their coffin. Seras Units will question you and try to get their bed back. Simply remind them of who they are—gently if possible—and they should accept it. Fair warning, don't put them in the coffin without their consent as they will retaliate. Best option with this is to simply have an Alucard Unit on stand-by just in case. It is best they sleep during the day since night is their safe time.

Fun fact: Once they are in their coffin, Seras Units will whine, but will soon fall sleep from being tired out.

 **Rest:**

The only time a Seras Unit requires rest is in her coffin. Otherwise, Seras Unit require decent rest. Depending on her status and condition, Seras Units will need rest. This is important especially if she is not very open to blood drinking. Without a sufficient amount of blood, Seras Units are mandatory to rest as to avoid future problems.

 **Unit Compatibilities:**

 **Alucard Unit**

The originator for Seras' new life; she views Alucard as her Master or Teacher. Thus, she will obey his orders—with a few questions of her opinion. These two get along on a Master and Student level. Although, Seras will question his sanity at times, she is forever devoted. It is possible the reason behind it was Seras giving a chance at life again—or unlife.

 **Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing Unit**

The Master of Seras' Master; these two units are absolutely fine with each other. However, Seras will irritate Integra with her smart mouthing—which is blamed on Alucard. Being a more sensitive understanding of Seras' situation, Integra units are more like soft on Seras. Yet, Seras still work under Integra so she is still strict on the Draculina.

 **Walter Unit**

A dear friend to Seras, whom she views at being a most helpful companion. Even upon the shifting of betrayal, Seras units are still appreciative and respectful of Walter units.

 **Pip Bernadette Unit**

These two units get along very well together. With a few minor problems of harassment, Seras units will tolerate Pip Units. Although, Pip Units will make tiny passes Seras Units, they are very reliable and will stay by Seras Units for a very long time. In addition, he will call her Mignonette—which she will insist he does not do.

 **Alexander Anderson Unit**

Seras Units are frighten by these towering Catholic priest as they are the ones that attacked and stabbed her—literally. However, the bond is mutual and Seras units will not fear Anderson Units as she previous did. However, depending on which Seras Mode, she may feel a slight trembling and wobbling fear being near this unit in her normal mode. If not, she will also give the desired vibe to fight with Anderson Units.

 **Tublacain Alhambra Units:**

Seras Units have no strong feelings for this Unit as the first encounter will involve weapons. Thus, it is highly suggested to keep these units from meeting each other— **at all**.

 **Rip Van Wrinkle Units:**

Seras Units are not familiar with this unit.

 **Zorin Units:**

Keep these two away. This is not information. This is warning. These two will not get along and more than likely—Seras Units will kill this scythe wielder.

 **The Captain Units:**

There is nothing wrong between these Units. However, these two will break out into a brawl if a bad situation occurs.

 **Major Units:**

Seras Units have strong distaste for these units. It is preferred to keep them out of Seras senses range as these units will irritate them beyond imagination.

 **F.A.Q:**

 **Question #1**

Can I take my Seras Unit outside during the day?

 **Answer #1**

It is required that she have shelter from the sun due to sensitivity. A pink coat is there to shelter her just in case. However, as she can tolerate the sun on a given time, she is not immune to it. Caution is adviced.

 **Question #2**

My Seras is screaming out of nowhere and making grunting noises at me about something.

 **Answer #2**

Seras struggles with new changes, so it's best to explain—delicately and with understanding plus empathy. She may just be complaining about the bed or something else.

 **Question #3**

Help! There is a strange, Frenchmen in my house!

 **Answer #3**

That is just Pip Bernadette. Depending on your Seras Unit, this isn't a surprise as Pip Units are quite fond of Seras Units. Though, it depends if he is there as another Unit or as your Seras Units status.

 **Question #4**

Will Seras Units drink my blood?

 **Answer #4**

As these Units are not exactly willing, Seras needs motivation—minor convincing—if you want her to drink your blood. Remember, Seras are scared to drink the blood in fear of losing a piece of them. You can try, but do not force them. They are still considered a child fledging until they do.

 **Question #5**

Can I watch horror films with Seras Unit?

 **Answer #5**

Of course, they are Hell Units to keep you company. Although, asking if your Seras Unit is okay with idea doesn't hurt either.


End file.
